Fearless Wrongos
by Echidne and Jyestha
Summary: A fanfic showing how messed the series is. Explaining why Loki si NOT a terrorist...Gaia has relatives...but doesn't.
1. Default Chapter

Things That Are Wrong with the "Fearless" series Ever notice how they all contradict each other? Well, here are a whole bunch of those contradictions and little mistakes. In book one, you learn some things that contradict what the other books tell you. Ex. Gaia tells of her only relative, a nut job grandmother in Russia. Later, we find out that she has no relatives she knows about. Her uncles appears, a few books later, she wonders about her cousins in Russia. Are we missing something? There is no such thing as the fear gene. Gaia says scientists discovered there was. Fear is an emotion. Adrenaline helps increase fear and stuff, and that is secreted by a hormone. Book two is about C.J. The whole plot of that book is the gang in Washington State Park is mad at Gaia. For the first three books, this gang is a huge part of the plot. Then they go away. WTF? Book Two is also about Renny, a chess play with Gaia. Yet you only see him maybe twice more in the entire series. And those two times he isn't even with Gaia-He is with Sam, talking about Gaia's moves.  
  
In one of the earliest books, Gaia says Ella's skirts are so short that they only can pass for a skirt if you don't move your legs. Ella says they come down to "display her upper thighs." In Book 8, Gaia says her dress was shorter that Ella's. Oh my. In Book Three, when Gaia is preparing to go see Sam, she spends a long time worrying she is too fat. For one split second, she wonders if she's too skinny. You never hear that thought from her again-you only hear of her tree-trunk thighs and freakish muscles. For the first 12 books Heather is horribly suicidal. Than, it suddenly disappears. Sam too. You know this because of "Sam wished he could sleep forever." And how when Heather is commenting on all the stuff on her bed, she wishes she could just lie down and sleep forever. In book 19, Josh has a whole bunch of clones. They are all exact duplicates of each other. Francine Pascal should talk to Mr. Hsiao. The only way that they could look the same is if almost as soon as Josh was born, Loki had taken tissue samples and made Josh clones. To clone something, you take it's DNA and stuff and inject it into an egg cell. It than takes 9 months to develop. In 1983, technology wasn't advaced enough In book 8, George takes a bug off of Gaia's jacket. Bugs are around one inch long and wide. They are transparent. They are not weightless. For someone with off the chart reflexes, Gaia would have to be a complete idiot to not notice. In the book where they describe Ed's accident, the issue of compensation money doesn't make sense. Sure, it makes sense that he received the money- but once an issue has been taken before a judge and been given a ruling, the same case cannot go back. The point of giving Ed the money was false advertising. Whether or not Ed became un-paralyzed, the money is still his. So he is a rich man. When do Gaia's feelings for Ed change? Francine Pascal doesn't say when. Gaia loves Ed as a friend up until book 18, end of book 17. You know Ed's been in love with Gaia since book on, the moment he met her. But Gaia's feelings for him change right before she goes on a quest to save her boyfriend who's already dead? That doesn't make sense. How many languages can Gaia speak? In the first few, she speaks five. The number increases and sometimes decreases. For someone who is supposed to be such a mastermind, Loki is often really stupid. Examples- Loki killed Gaia's mother. It was him-it was isn't QR2 or any of his clones. He should have planned a night only Gaia and her father were home to kill Tom and kidnap Gaia. Book 18-Loki goes to the Moss' house around ten on a weekday, looking for Gaia. He is told she should be in school. Why didn't he think of that? In Book 19, he takes Gaia to his lab place. It wasn't that far away from Greenwich Village. He should have at least out of the country. It is too easy for the CIA to track down a laboratory setting with a false owner. He had a lot of trouble killing a seventeen year old ex-Coke addict. She got away a couple times and it took him awhile to kill her.  
  
Supposedly, Loki originally worked for the Agency for a few years. If so, then the agency must have his fingerprint and blood sample on file to see if it's really him. It shouldn't be that hard to find him. Who shot David in Book 4? It's almost impossible to tell. Gaia says she saw her uncle shoot David in the head. Wouldn't that raise some questions to her about why her Uncle Oliver was following her around on her first real date? But it doesn't make sense that Loki would kill David. The e-mail transcripts you see point to the conclusion that he sent David to test her. If David was under his instruction, he would know better than to kill Gaia. It could have been Tom. Tom was following Gaia.but Gaia says she saw her UNCLE step out. Tom and Loki contradict each other. Loki claims that when Katia and Tom met, Katia was his fiancée. Tom claims that when he and Katia first met, she was reading in the Village bookstore, "devouring each book." If Loki was correct, Tom would have already met his twin's fiancée. If Tom is correct, than maybe he introduced Katia to Loki, Loki fell in love with her, they got engaged, that Katia saw Tom for who he really was, and they fell in love, like one of those Jerry Springer things, only instead of having a threesome marriage, Loki became a terrorist. How is Loki a terrorist? You never hear of his crimes, only he's got a shitload of money and wants to capture Gaia. In Book One, Gaia is admitted in to the hospital. Gaia is only 17. It is illegal for a hospital to admit a patient for an overnight stay with out consent of their guardian. Where did Tom meet Katia? In Book One he says he met her while she was in the Village bookstore, reading. In books 8 and others, he says he met her in Moscow. Gaia and Sam spend about eleven books fantasizing about each other. They finally get together in book twelve and go out for only a couple books. He and Heather went out for six months. Hm. In Book 7, Gaia streaks a restaurant. Ed stares at her almost the whole times. In book 8, he spends a paragraph wondering about her without clothes on. Did he suddenly develop dissosiative amnesia? In Book 3, if you try very hard not to vomit, you will notice a couple weird things about pages 152 to 160. Sam and Heather do not take off their shoes. You know Heather is wearing shoes because she tells you she is wearing black loafers. This is a big question. At the end of book one, Tom looks in to Loki after his first confrontation with Gaia. He describes Loki as he "flies from the room as if he had seen the dead rise and walk." He calls Loki " the man referred to, in his short, explosive life among the terrorist underground, as Loki, Norse god of the underworld. But he knew the man's given name was Oliver Moore and he was supposed to have died five years ago. It was Tom's alter ego, his dark half, his brother." Parts if this don't make sense. Tom must have known Loki had been alive for the past five years for many reasons. Probably the biggest one is this Five years ago, Loki burst into Tom's house and shot Katia by accident. Tom vanished, believing he was doing more harm to Gaia than good. This means by being there he was messing up project Clofaze and putting her in danger. This is stupid for another reason, but that's a different subject. He must have seen Loki as he shot Katia. So he knew it was him. Tom also knew that Loki was brilliant. In book eight, we learn the house was burned down five years ago. That wasn't true, so Loki must have influenced the newspapers and than burned down the house. What kind of "brilliant terrorist" would burn down a house with himself in it? In order to confirm his death, there must have been a body. None was found, none was reported. Somehow, the Agency found a body and believed it was his. How is this possible? Tom refers to Oliver as his 'alter ego, his dark half, his brother.' This makes sense if you think about. In other books, Tom debates whether he should use his twin's tactics in battle-killing everyone. That is his dark half thinking. Alter ego? Think about it-an evil person who looks just like you. Tom probably feels Loki is the evil twin kids are always talking about. Why is it too dangerous for Tom to be around Gaia? He says she could get hurt-lie. Tom is the only one at risk. He claims he would do anything to protect her, but sending her to live with his closest friend isn't that protecting. The person who wants Gaia is very clear she is not to be injured. Only those around her are allowed to be injured. Why is George Niven never injured? If he was declared an unfit guardian, Ella would be named guardian. Loki should kill George without a question. Than, he would have Gaia whenever he needed her. Weird error George- In Book 19, he claims he's practically been Gaia's father the past five years. Interesting wrongo there, Mr. Niven! Gaia did not come to live with the Nivens until the summer before she started her junior year at the Village school. How could George have been her father while she was in foster care? Hm.extramarital affair? Loki decides to kill Ella about the same time she decides to kill Gaia. When Ella decides to kill Gaia, she is constantly tracked by Pearl and Loki's men. One of them should have noticed she went into a building to hire an assassin. In book 19, Gaia notices how Ed's refrigerator is always well stocked. Only two days earlier, she talks about how he doesn't have anything. His parents hadn't been home to go shopping, and can you picture Ed in King Kullen? Does Sam have siblings? He leads you to believe he's an only child, but for one second in book 3 he mentions an older brother. Huh? After her father leaves, Gaia goes to live with the Moss'. The Moss' just take her in. Gaia isn't supposed to switch residences while in foster care. Gaia also lives in Mary's room, and lives with Mary's brother Paul. How come Paul is a main character in one book and then we never see him? Read the earliest books VERY carefully. You will notice a couple things that suggest Ed and Gaia are "meant to be together. They both have battered lives and are regarded as freaks. They both brush their teeth twice in book three. Other interesting differences appear also. What happens to the band "Fearless?" They appear a lot in the first five books. When Gaia is thinking about getting lobotomy, they sing about lobotomies. Where did they go? Does anyone else think that Francine Pascal will write something and then completely forget about it? In book one and two, Tom describes how he came to be an agent and stuff. Nothing is then remembered until around book 15. Book 8 is practically all about Katia, Gaia's mother. Katia is not mentioned by name or anything again until book 19. In one book, Gaia spends awhile trying to interpret a dream. Then the purpose of the dream is forgotten and never brought up. The titles of the books seem to be in the wrong order. Here is how I believe it should be- Book One-Same as now Same as now Twisted Run Kiss Heat Rebel Blood Payback You get it? The seem to be in the wrong order. Why is it that Gaia isn't told by her father about Clofaze? It would put her on alert. It couldn't be because he didn't want to scare her-she can't feel fear. That bothers me. What happened from the time Gaia was 12 to when she 17? She says she was shuffled off from foster home to foster home.nothing happened? Her uncle never tried to find her? It would have been so simple for Loki to go to where she was living, pretend to be her father and while acting as her father doing all those tests. Since when is New York City in Germany? In one book, Loki is thinking about Gaia's clothes. He thinks 'It doesn't matter. I'll be buying her an entirely new wardrobe once we get to Germany.' He is referring to when he tries to clone her. But in book 19, he takes her to a lab a couple hours away from the Village. Germany is more than a few hours away, Francine! Any more you people can think of? 


	2. User's Comments

Wow, you people could think of more! Combined with some newer ones, here are a bunch more.  
  
Elaine Hayes wrote-In a pre-orange-cover book, Loki says he knows when Gaia's b-day is ("August, right?"). Yet in the super edition, it hints that she was born in January. If she was conceived sometime in March, as it's suggested, how the f* can she be born in August? And if she was conceived AFTER March, and it WAS August she was born, then she'd be sixteen! And if she was born in January, wouldn't we have read a mention about her b-day? The books DO cover January (about books eight and nine, I think). Gives you a headache, doesn't it?  
  
Clarista writes: how bout this:  
  
in the book when Ella is killed, didn't she give the hit men a picture of Gaia??? I don't remember the books saying anything bout Ella and Gaia looking alike.  
  
in book 18 "Love" Gaia realizes how much she loved Sam when they kiss...but then in book 19 she goes on and on bout how after he started lying to her, her love for him was destroyed.  
  
in book 18 again, right before Sam's date with Gaia, he knows that if he fails they'd kill him...but he still leaves Gaia alone promising to return to her...a promise wich by the way she totally forgot bout!!!  
  
You know your totally right, FP has this habit of starting stuff and totally forgetting them which is kind of annoying, like in her SVH books as well. I really miss having Paul in the books, and Gaia doesn't even seem to miss him.  
  
Tri brought up a really great point that we missed.-- I have another for you- Ed's age- what is it? Francine mentioned in one book that he missed a year of school, so he should be 18, but he refers to himself as a 17 year old ex-skate rat- eh?  
  
oh yeah- and in fearless 5, ed says to Gaia that she has got to do the WORST impression of being scared he has ever seen, yet in one of the later books (i think it's 18) Francine says that ed remembered that Gaia did a killer (meaning GREAT) impression of the kid from the sixth sense- confused much? lol!  
  
So..Ed doesn't know how old he is, Gaia doesn't know her birthday.  
And the whole current Sam thing going on has so many mistakes I don't know where to begin. We were clearly told that Sam was dead, even though no one ever mentioned it again. If you are shot through the head with a laser gone and the FBI says you are dead, chances are you are not going to spring from a jail and go on to find your one true love. You're dead.  
And yet Sam---or is it really Sam? does just this. 


End file.
